


hold on (and don't let go)

by earpsolano, kd_works



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, angst & fluff, maybe smut... dunno yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 19:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earpsolano/pseuds/earpsolano, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kd_works/pseuds/kd_works
Summary: Rose and Luisa's fairytale story and all its twists and turns.(a cute fluffy life without sin rostro and emilio and all the drama, also lots of angst)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so me and Kristen (kd_works) have decided to do this multi fic (on top of our series)!! We will write a chapter each alternatively and see what happens :D
> 
> Enjoy the first chapter

Luisa sat calmly on the couch, waiting for her wife to come home. A small part of Luisa was praying Rose didn’t come home so she didn’t have to deal with this, but Luisa knew she didn’t mean it, she wanted Rose to come home, and she did come home. 

Neither of them spoke as Rose sat down, as far away from Luisa as possible, and soon the silence become deafening. 

Luisa sighed before taking a deep breath as they both prolonged another argument, but someone had to speak up first, and Luisa knew her stubborn wife was not going to.

“How long are we going to keep this up for?” Luisa whispered, her voice gentle and tired.

“Until you apologise.” Rose retorted sharply. Luisa let out a small laugh of disbelief.

“I am not apologising Rose, I did nothing wrong.” Luisa’s voice was soft, she was losing the will to fight and it scared her. Rose was the only thing she would ever fight for, and now she wasn’t sure she cared.

“You and I both know you are lying to me.”

“No I am not, you are completely paranoid Rose I would never lie to you.” 

“I am not paranoid, Luisa.” Rose stood up, pacing the living room in an attempt to control her thoughts. Rose had always controlled everything in her life, before Luisa came crashing in and any sense of control Rose had was lost with the brunette and her charms.

“You are though, you are accusing me of drinking behind your back, that is insane!” Luisa’s voice was raising as Rose rolled her eyes again. “I thought you trusted me, I thought you knew me… I would never do that Rose.” 

The loudest silence Luisa had ever heard filled the room as she waited for Rose to respond. She waited for this to end, for it to go back to how it was. She waited for the play fights and kisses on the couch, the long hugs after a hard day, planning holidays, planning the rest f their lives, together. Luisa wasn’t sure if it would ever go back to that. The fights were constant, without meaning, they had forgotten how to communicate with one another, something they used to be able to do without words, there was always something that was wrong.

“Rose?” Luisa pushed Rose to respond, shattering the tense atmosphere around them.

“I saw you-“

“Rose, you saw me at a bar with co-workers! I was not drinking; I haven’t had a drink in years!” Luisa was no longer quiet, her voice was hoarse and desperate, she needed Rose to understand, she needed things to go back. “Why can’t you just believe me; don’t you trust me?”

Rose’s eyes darted down and her lips drew tight and she didn’t need to answer Luisa’s question.

“Of course I trust you.” Rose said quietly, too quietly.

“Don’t bothering lying to me Rose.”

“I’m not the one who’s lying-“

“What the hell happened to us?” Luisa interrupted, running her hands through her hair as she felt a tear roll down her face.

“I don’t know.” Rose replied, her arms crossing swiftly across her chest, her eyes darting around the room so she didn’t have to watch Luisa cry.

“What happened to forever? What happened to never letting go?” Luisa’s voice was weak and broken as she pleaded for an answer that neither of them knew. “Why don’t you trust me?”

“I don’t trust anyone.” Rose replied too fast, immediately wishing she could take it back as she watched Luisa’s face fall.

“Oh, right then that makes it better!”

“Luisa, that is not what I meant-“

“If you don’t trust me I don’t think I can do this anymore…” Luisa watched her wife eyes widen. “What? You want me to stay and be accused of drinking and cheating and lying and whatever you decide I’ve done next week? Maybe you’ll say I murdered someone and despite having no evidence you’ll be utterly convinced because you trust no-one but your paranoid self.” Luisa didn’t realise just how loud she was speaking, she had never noticed how angry and upset she really was, how long this had been building up until she was bound to break.

“Get out.” Rose said, her voice breaking as she held back a river of tears. 

Usually Luisa would have fought, she would have said no, stayed and held Rose while she cried. Luisa would have apologised and Rose would explain how her feelings for Luisa terrified her and Luisa would whisper ‘I know’. They would hold each other for hours and just listen to their heart beats until Luisa intertwined her fingers with Roses and pulled her slowly to bed.

But Luisa didn’t do any of that.

Luisa walked out of the living room and out the front door, slamming it behind her.

Rose stood for a few seconds, waiting for the door to creak open, waiting for Luisa, waiting to wake up, anything to show this wasn’t real.

But it was real, and Rose knew that. 

Luisa walked out the house and down the driveway to her car, her vison blurred from tears threatening to spill. The second she closed the car door Luisa’s face crumpled and tears flooded. Her breathing became fractured, short and sharp.

From the moment Luisa saw Rose from across that coffee shop, she knew there was something about her. Her vibrant hair and sparkling eyes, the way she walked around like she owned the place, Luisa knew there was something about that women from day one. 

Luisa managed to smile through the tears streaming down her face as she remembered all the amazing times her and Rose had, memories and moments that had been tainted with what they had become. 

Luisa glanced back at her house, their house, and took a deep breath. Her eyes dropped down to her car keys within her shaking hands as Luisa made a decision that would change her life forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I love cliffhangers, and don't worry Kristen will make it fluffy (( and I know it's a little short but it's an intro chapter so bare with))
> 
> Anyway I hope you liked chapter one, please leave comments / feedback / kudos / anything so we know if you guys like it or not!!
> 
> \- Jess (tumblrhatesme)


End file.
